How to save a life
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: Written for anti-bullying one-shot day! A slight Kogan


**So, this is for the „bully-story-day"! AND since I decided to make it a Kogan it's also for Lola and Jeremy, cause they love Kogan! *waves* for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the boys **

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

"I hate him…" This was the constant thought of Logan when he saw the school jock, Kendall. Cause every time he saw him - and the blonde saw him too – the slightly older one decided to bully his favorite victim. Every. Single. Time.

Mostly it was just verbal and nothing too serious, but on some rare occasions Kendall could be really mean and also gets kinda violent. One time he dipped Logan's head into the toilet… that was one of the darkest days for the brunette. That day he ran home crying, showering at least seven times till he didn't feel gross anymore.

However, one day, there were no insults coming from the blonde jock. Logan was relieved, but slightly concerned. Kendall's usually cocky grin, yes, all happiness has vanished from his face. He was a bit pale and his eyes were rimmed red, as if he had been crying. Logan shrugged it off and minded his own business, enjoying that he wasn't bullied for once.

The whole next week was the same; no insults, no bullying, no threats, nothing. The genius almost felt bad, cause Kendall seemed to sadden more every day. His best friend Carlos told him not to be, and that he should enjoy his bully-free life as long as it lasts. "It could all be a trap, you know. He wants you to think you're safe and then he'll break you completely." were his words. So Logan decided to be careful and stay away from the blonde.

Friday at lunch time, Logan had no such luck. The jocks minus Kendall were terrorizing him again. They took his food and smashed it in his face and poured juice all over him.

Now Logan was running out of the cafeteria, trying to find a place to hide from the jocks. He ran up to the roof of the school, catching his breath when he finally reached it. He closed the door behind him quietly and when he turned around he gasped. Sitting there all alone was…Kendall. He looked like he was crying… Deciding it was no good idea to go back down to the bullies; he walked over to the blonde and sat down beside him. When Kendall noticed him, he spat "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Logan stayed calm and just shrugged. "I'm hiding from your monkeys." Kendall wiped his tears away and frowned till he realized the brunette was talking about his hockey team. "They aren't monkeys… they're just not really bright." He said, but also shrugged and looked up to the sky. Logan looked at him "What's wrong with you? You don't bully me anymore, you're crying pretty much, you didn't punch me when I said your team was monkeys…" Kendall turned his gaze to Logan. "Is there a reason why I should tell you?" he said coldly. Logan sighed; this wasn't getting them any further. "Well, I am your favorite bullying victim. I have a right to know why you don't annoy me anymore." The brunette said like it was really true; staying totally serious. Kendall laughed and ran a hand through his blond locks, before looking at Logan again, but the younger one's serious face didn't change. Now it was Kendall's time to sigh. "If you tell _anyone_ I will make your life hell… more than usual." Logan rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

Kendall nodded, his face turning sad again. "Last week… my dad… he died…" Logan's eyes widened. "K-Kendall… that's… that's horrible! I'm so sorry…" The blonde shook his head and buried his face in his hands, shoulder shaking and crying. "He was like my best friend… i-i need him! Katie needs him! And mom… poor mom…" Logan felt awkward, sitting next to his ex-bully who was crying like a little kid.

He threw all carefulness over board and laid his hand on Kendall's shoulder. The blonde cried into his shoulder, seeking comfort in Logan. The brunette wanted to say something to make him feel better, but he didn't know what… so he just wrapped his arms around Kendall and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I… I wanted to kill myself today… to just jump off the roof!" Kendall cried and Logan's eyes widened again. Kendall Knight, star of the school and hockey champion, loved by everyone, wanted to commit suicide? That couldn't be true! Logan took a deep breath to calm himself and continued to rub Kendall's back in circles. They stayed like this for almost two hours, skipping school, but they didn't care. This was more important.

Sometime later Kendall calmed down and had stopped crying. He sat up straight again and looked at Logan. "I… just… thank you. It felt great to let everything out." Logan smiled lightly. "No problem. We… we can talk whenever you want to. Especially when you have these… suicide thoughts again. Okay? I don't want you to die…" Logan said without hesitation. Kendall looked a bit surprised, but smiled too. "I will… promise." They smiled at each other, this could be the beginning of something great….

**xxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxxBTRxxxxx**

**I'm lazy… that's why I stopped here xD hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
